¿Dónde está Harry?
by Amidala Granger
Summary: TERMINADO El mundo mágico está en un auténtico caos. No porque Voldemort está en la cima, si no porque la única esperanza para derrotarle ha desaparecido...
1. Capítulo 1

_**¿Dónde está Harry?**_

Capítulo 1: Poción paralizadora 

Sin duda la clase de pociones de hoy era un desastre. Los alumnos de 6º curso de Slytherin y Gryffindor se esforzaban en realizar una poción paralizadora. Mientras que la mayoría se trababa en como hacer que el líquido espesara, Hermione Granger seguía tranquila sin ninguna muestra de nerviosismo característica en ella cuando no le salía algo.

¡Oh, miren al pobretón! ¡No sabe hacerla poción!- rió Parkinson. Excepto Malfoy, todos los Slytherin rieron. Harry, que había visto la reacción del rubio, puso una mirada de concentración. Draco Malfoy le tenía mucho respeto. Este no quería ser mortífago y Harry, feliz por la noticia, le ayudó a escapar de su padre y Malfoy no sabía como agradecérselo, así que decidió no molestarle ni a él ni a nadie. Los Gryffindor les miraron con odio y Snape no hacía nada por detenerlos entre otras cosas porque se había quedado dormido. La constante lucha contra el señor tenebroso les tenía agotados a todos los profesores, pero debían enseñar a los alumnos. Por eso esas pociones, para que les ayuden en la guerra a la que estaban sometidos.

¡Cállate banshee o…!

¿O qué Roncito Whiskito?- burló Pansy. Estaba molesta por el nombre que le habían puesto. El curso pasado le dio por hacer un recital poético. En el momento que acabó su primera poesía empezó a recibir tomates de parte de todos los alumnos (incluidos Slytherin). Desde entonces solo se metía con Harry, Ron y Hermione, ya que según ella, algo en su mente le decía que les hiciera la vida imposible. Aunque a Harry Potter no le decía nada, a sus compañeros sí. - ¿qué harás?

Ya esta bien- se oyó. Todos miraron hacia Harry Potter. Desde hacía bastante tiempo, concretamente desde la muerte de Sirius, hablaba con un tono amenazador, y sin embargo muy tranquilo. – ¿es que no sois suficientemente mayorcitos para dejar estas mañacadas atrás? ¡Estamos en una clase! ¡Haced el favor de comportaros como personas!- dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero agregó: - Me parece que pedimos demasiado. Creo que con el cero que tienen ni me han entendido- hubo varias risas en el grupo de los leones, pero Harry seguía serio. Se había descontrolado un momento y no quería eso…

Volvió a sentarse en su asiento y obligó a los demás con una mirada dura que le hicieran caso. Estos obedecieron. Siguieron con la poción hasta terminarla.

La primera que la acabó fue –por supuesto- Hermione Granger. Con sumo éxito, su poción era espesa y de color naranja, tal y como tenía que ser. Draco Malfoy le siguió y con el mismo resultado. La gente les tenía envidia por lo bien que se le daban las pociones a ambos. Dejaron las muestras en el escritorio de Snape.

Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron acabando y dejando sus pociones en el lugar correspondiente. Ya quedaba muy poco para que todos acabaran la poción.

Harry se levantó con su poción. El resultado no era muy bueno. En vez del naranja pálido que debería ser, era de color naranja fosforito y no había conseguido que espesara.

Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Consigo un tono diferente del color y lo contrario a lo que debe estar. –pensó Harry para sí. Dejó la poción sobre la mesa del profesor Snape, en un lugar seguro para que a nadie se le ocurra tirarla. – aunque no se para que lo hago si de todas formas sacaré una D- suspiró.

De repente, una fuerte explosión sonó en el salón. Harry se giró espontáneamente para ver un humo verde muy oscuro salía de la poción de Neville. Se produjo una explosión más potente que la otra. El caldero estalló rociando a todas las mesas con la poción. Los alumnos se habían ocultado bajo estas para que la poción no les alcanzara. Pero Harry no tuvo esa suerte.

La poción le alcanzó de pleno y le cubrió por completo. El hedor que emitía le ahogaba y le tenía paralizado sin poder moverse. Pero sus energías se fueron esfumando hasta quedar inconsciente. A los pocos segundos, pasado el peligro, los alumnos salieron de su 'escondite'. Hermione fue la primera en ver a la masa negra que cubría a su amigo ojiverde.

¡Centrifugo! –exclamó apuntándola. Esta desapareció para dejar ver a Harry inconsciente. Hermione se acercó a él. Ella palideció de golpe. Siguió examinando a Harry, pero lo único que consiguió fue ponerse más pálida.

¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaron algunos Slytherin.

No… no- tartamudeó Hermione intentando contener el llanto.

¡Hermione! ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? –preguntó Ron corriendo hacia ella.

No… es posible.

¿Qué…?

Harry… no… no puedo creerlo. Dios mío, no puede ser- sollozó.

¿Es grave? –preguntó Ron palideciendo junto a ella.

Demasiado. Ron- dijo tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo con ojos llorosos. Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que decía unas palabras

¡¡¡No puede ser!!! Oh… amigo. –los ojos de Ron se llenaron de lágrimas. - ¡Tenemos que llevarlo ante la señora Pomfrey en seguida!

Ambos tomaron a Harry y desaparecieron por la puerta hasta la enfermería. Toda la clase estaba pálida. Jamás podrían sacarse las palabras que dijo Hermione

"_¡Harry no respira!"_


	2. Capítulo 2

De veras me he emocionado al ver tantos rewiews. La otra historia que escribí no recibió tantos (y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo)

¡Vendo tranquilizantes para quien lo necesite!

**Carol-lovegood: **me voy a esforzar bastante para que la historia enganche más. Gracias por el rewiew

**Selene1981: **tranquila. No voy a matarle (¿o si? Quien sabe. Pero en este momento no). Gracias por el rewiew.

**Ginger: **tranquila, jamás mataría a mi personaje favorito. ¡Antes muerta yo! Gracias por el rewiew

**Aidee: **me alegro de que te haya gustado. Gracias por el rewiew.

Ahora sí.

**Capítulo 2: malos presentimientos**

Tanto empeño pusieron en llevar a su amigo a la enfermería, que llegaron en apenas 5 minutos. La señora Pomfrey había salido de su despacho al oír tanto escándalo y su rostro mostró una expresión enfadada.

- ¿En qué lío se ha metido esta vez el señor Potter? –dijo disgustada al tiempo que se acercaba

- ¿Cómo que qué lío? Señora, Harry ha sufrido un accidente en clase de pociones. Su estado grave. Necesitamos que le ayude

- Haré lo que pueda. Ahora ¡fuera!- exclamó.

Mientras la señora Pomfrey hacia lo que podía para reanimar a Harry, sus amigos esperaban fuera.

- Oh, dios Ron. Si Harry muere me moriré yo también. – sollozó Hermione.

- No digas eso- dijo Ron al tiempo que la abrazaba en un intento de calmarse a sí mismo también. Si su amigo moría le pasaría lo mismo a él. Le querían tanto…

Al cabo de 15 minutos, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a la señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Cómo está? –dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

- Bien, he conseguido reanimarle y ahora está durmiendo. –dijo sonriendo. Pero su expresión cambió a una de preocupación- ¿qué ocurrió?- Hermione le relató todo lo ocurrido. La señora Pomfrey asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Me podéis traer una muestra de la poción del señor Longbottom?

- Por supuesto- dijeron ambos.

Corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts como si fueran perseguidos por un licántropo. Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente mientras los demás alumnos les miraban y fueron a las mazmorras. Llegaron a clase de pociones.

- Evanesco – oyeron que dijo Snape. - ¿Qué os trae por aquí? 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- Profesor, necesitamos la muestra de la poción de Neville.

- Me temo que acabo de hacerla desaparecer- Ron y Hermione cayeron de rodillas al suelo. - ¿Ocurre algo Gryffindors?

- Necesitábamos la muestra para comprobar que le había pasado a Harry.

- Entonces quédense la que me ha entregado él. Total, le iba a suspender.

- Oh, gracias profesor, gracias- exclamó Hermione abrazando al profesor dejando a este y a Ron en estado de Shock. Se separó de Snape y tomó la muestra. Tomó a Ron del brazo y le arrastró hasta la enfermería.

- ¡Aquí está la muestra!- exclamó Hermione, ya que Ron todavía estaba en Shock y no reaccionaba ni a bofetadas. La señora Pomfrey la cogió y se encerró en su despacho. Ron y Hermione se fueron a la sala común. Todavía tenían que hacer la tarea de Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Historia de la magia.

Empezaron por Transformaciones. Como ellos no habían asistido a las clases al haber estado en la enfermería con Harry, sus compañeros se habían encargado de que los profesores les dieran la tarea de ellos para dejarlas en la sala común. Esta consiguieron terminarla en apenas una hora. En un par de horas consiguieron hacer el ensayo de Historia. Pero cuando iban a practicar encantamientos, sonó el reloj del colegio indicando que eran las 11.

- Ya es tarde. Tenemos que ir a descansar. Mañana seguimos. –dijo Hermione levantándose.

- OK. Vamos. – Ron se levantó de su cómodo asiento y ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Esperando con ansias que llegara mañana para volver a ver a Harry, se durmieron.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

El despertador, como dicen las chicas, el gallo mecánico, como dicen los chicos, sonó en toda la sala común despertando desde alumnos de 1º hasta 7º. Ron se levantó, cogió la ropa y se metió en el baño dispuesto a darse una ducha.

Cuando salió el gallo mecánico había parado de sonar. Bajó a la sala común y ahí le esperaba Hermione. Tenían 1 hora antes de la clase de Herbología así que decidieron ir a la enfermería a visitar a su amigo.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Todos estaban, en ese momento, desayunando las delicias que hubieran preparado los elfos domésticos en las cocinas.

- El señor Potter todavía está dormido, pero su estado a mejorado. Cuando despierte le enviaré a clases. –dijo la señora Pomfrey cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron. Estos respiraron aliviados.

- Muchas gracias por todo señora Pomfrey- dijo Ron

- No hay de que darlas. Es mi trabajo aquí

- De todas formas gracias

Las lluvias típicas de otoño hicieron que la señora Sprout cambiara de planes para la clase de ese día.

- Hoy, voy a enseñaros a cultivar plantas acuáticas en tierra firme. Haber, ¿alguien me dice que planta tiene esa característica? ¿Señorita Granger?

- De todas las plantas acuáticas que hay, el _zizzeran_ es la única que se puede cultivar en tierra firme. Las semillas se deben plantar en días de mucha lluvia, como lo es hoy. La planta crece con el sol, pero, de forma extraña, solo se le puede ver los días de lluvia. En sus raíces tiene un líquido pringoso de color verduzco del cual se desconocen sus usos. Si no cuida bien la planta, esta puede almacenar veneno en sus hojas. Se dice que tener _zizzeran_ en una casa, es lo mismo que estar bajo el encantamiento Fidelio. Lamentablemente, este último dato se descubrió hace 2 años.

- Perfecto. 15 puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Por qué lamentablemente?

- Porque el hechizo Fidelio se puede deshacer con magia negra. Una planta no se puede destruir. Si eso se hubiera descubierto mucho antes, los padres de Harry y otros más, se hubieran salvado de Voldemort.

- Tiene razón. –todos los alumnos que habían en el invernadero (6º curso de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff) bajó la cabeza apenada y guardaron un minuto de silencio por los fallecidos.

Al acabar la clase, todos estaban empapados. Se dirigieron a sus salas comunes dispuestos a secarse y cambiarse de túnica.

A mitad de la clase de Aritmancia, un estremecimiento le recorrió a Hermione y tuvo la impresión de que alguien que quería mucho estaba en peligro.

- Profesora- llamó Hermione.

- ¿Sí señorita Granger?

- ¿Podría ir un momento al lavabo?

- Claro

Hermione salió de la clase y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la veía salió corriendo hacia la torre de adivinación. No llegó a entrar. Aguzó el oído, pero solo se oía a la profesora Trelawney diciendo algo sobre la quiromancia. Suspiró aliviada. Ron estaba bien. Pero la sensación de que alguien estaba en peligro no desapareció. Al contrario, se volvió más fuerte. Cayó en la cuenta. ¡Era Harry!

Salió corriendo hacia la enfermería. Por el camino se encontró a Draco Malfoy que también iba corriendo en esa dirección.

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Granger?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Voy a la enfermería. Me temo que Potter está en peligro.

- ¿Tu también sientes eso?

- ¿Es que tú lo estás sintiendo?

- Sí. ¡Vamos!- tomó a Draco del brazo, pero lo soltó en seguida cuando este empezó a correr junto a ella.

Llegaron a la enfermería. El rostro de Draco se puso aún más pálido de lo que era, y Hermione le acompañaba.

La señora Pomfrey estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente y la camilla donde se encontraba Harry, estaba vacía.

- ¿Harry? ¡Harry! ¡¿Harry, dónde estás? ¡¡Harry!!- gritó Hermione rondando por la enfermería.

- Admítelo Hermione. Harry ha desaparecido.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Respuesta a los rewiews:**_

**Daga**: Yo también pienso que se me quedan algo cortos… Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por el rewiew

**Jean-kate**: Sería muy fácil contestar "por que sí y punto" pero no soy así. Ron si lo ha sentido, pero la profesora Trelawney no le dejó ir… Y que Draco lo sintiera… bueno, se me ocurrió de golpe así que ya intentaré (intentaré…) explicarlo en este capi. '¡Gracias por el rewiew!

**Elisa: **¡Hey! ¡Holaa! Que alegría que te gusten mis historias. Hasta ahora lo que te enseño te gusta ¿no? XD. Intentaré explicar el comportamiento de Draco en este capi (intentaré…). Gracias por el rewiew!

**.:CaRoLiNa:.** Y seguirá estando en suspenso, pues es lo que me pedís todos. Gracias por el rewiew.

**Selene1981: **Soy una malvada, muajajaja…ejem… Que eso, que me alegro que te guste la historia. Gracias por el rewiew.

**Aidee: **¿Cómo te dejo con esa duda? Fácil, cojo el teclado y empiezo a escribir. Ya se sabrá que pasará. No en serio… me alegra que te guste. ¡Gracias por el rewiew!

**Agus y Moony: **Gracias por el rewiew.

**Barby-black: **Se han agotado los pedidos. Mira, vas a hiperber, buscas en la zona de infusiones, cojes la caja naranja y la compras. Luego, sacas una taza y la llenas de agua. La pones al microondas a 3 minutos. Luego, le pones dos sobrecitos de tila, y esperas a que coja el sabor. Y finalmente, te la tomas (cuidado, que sabe muy mal). XD En serio, gracias por el rewiew.

_**Capítulo 3: Pequeña lucha**_

&&&

Admítelo Hermione, Harry ha desaparecido

&&&

Hermione intentó contener el llanto, pero no pudo. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Granger, hay que decirle a Dumbledore sobre la desaparición de Potter. – Hermione asintió. Se limpió la cara con su pañuelo y salió de la enfermería seguida por Draco.

Corrieron hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Después de que Draco casi se matara al resbalarse por las escaleras, llegaron a la gárgola que daba paso al despacho del director. Entonces cayeron en la cuenta de que no tenían idea de la contraseña.

A ver… -pensó Hermione- recuerdo que Harry me dijo una vez que el director siempre ponía la contraseña con el nombre de algún dulce… En fin… ¡Empanada de calabaza!

¡Fallaste! –dijo la gárgola. Hermione puso una expresión entre confusión y irritación.

¡Pastel de Caldero!- exclamó Draco

No, no. ¡Jajajaja!

Euh… ¡Grillos de chocolate!

Por dios niña, vaya cosas que se te ocurren para fallar (n/a: ¿algún problema con mis ideas?�)

¡Plumas de azúcar!- dijo Draco

¡NO! ¡jajajajaja! –rió la gárgola

¡Polvorón de canela!

¡Muggles fuera! Jajajajaja

¡Cerveza de mantequilla!- la gárgola le sacó la lengua en señal de diversión.

¡Ohh! ¡Por favor, déjanos pasar!- exclamó Hermione bastante irritada- ¡Tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore sobre una cosa bastante importante!

Sin contraseña no abro. Muajajajaja

Uuuuuuff- emitió Hermione desesperada- ¡¡¡Déjanos pasar, asquerosa salamandra de nata!!!

Correcto

¿Qué?- dijeron los jóvenes al unísono, mientras la gárgola daba paso a unas escaleras que debían llevar hasta el estudio de Dumbledore. Se miraron para luego subir por las escaleras de caracol que habían ante ellos.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente y entraron algo temerosos. Se sorprendieron al ver el despacho del director repleto de objetos, aunque había algunos que estaban rotos.

¿Qué os trae por aquí? –dijo una voz anciana. Draco y Hermione se sobresaltaron al oírle. Empezaron a hablar apresuradamente- No puedo entenderlos a los dos a la vez. Que hable uno solo. ¿Granger?

Profesor, ¿recuerda el accidente en pociones?

Que Harry fue enviado a la enfermería, eso lo sé.

¡Ha desaparecido!

¿No será que le han dado el alta?- aunque la voz de Dumbledore tenía un deje de preocupación.

Si fuera así, la enfermera no estaría inconsciente en el piso ¿no?- respondió Malfoy.

No puede ser- exclamó Dumbledore. Se levantó de su sitio para salir apresuradamente, junto a Draco y Hermione, hacia la enfermería.

¡Espere!- exclamó Hermione

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaron Draco y el director a la vez.

¡Tengo una idea! ¡Vosotros investigad! –Hermione se fue por otro pasadizo diferente

¿Qué mosca le ha picado en este momento? –preguntó Malfoy. Pero Dumbledore tenía sospechas…

Purple Phoenix- dijo Hermione. La señora gorda le permitió la entrada. Hermione atravesó corriendo la sala común y fue a la habitación de los chicos. Abrió de golpe el baúl de Harry y rebuscó entre las cosas que tenía hasta dar con el mapa del merodeador. –Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- el mapa dio su presentación original, pero ella lo abrió rápidamente y buscó el nombre de Harry.- "Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter…"- pero no lo encontraba.- ¡Eh! ¡Oh no!- guardó el mapa rápidamente y fue hacia la enfermería.

¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Malfoy!- exclamó al tiempo que llegaba.

¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó Malfoy. Pero menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando Hermione les agarró del brazo a los dos y los arrastraba escaleras a bajo. – Granger, ¿se puede saber el porqué de tu comportamiento?

Ves sacando tu varita. Harry todavía está en Hogwarts

¿Cómo lo sabes?

El mapa del merodeador ¿verdad señorita?

Exacto. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Intuiciones de ancianos.

Pero eso no es todo. ¡Está rodeado de mortífagos!

¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos rápido!- exclamó Draco. Aumentaron la velocidad.

McGonagall y Snape estaban pasando en ese momento por ahí y los pararon extrañados

¿Se puede saber que pasa?- Hermione no respondió, si no que los arrastró consigo. Cuanta más ayuda mejor. Al tiempo que bajaban por el 2º piso, les explico todo rápidamente.

Eso es terrible. –dijo la profesora.

Atravesaron el vestíbulo y salieron por la puerta para llegar a los terrenos. Los rostros de todos palidecieron. Harry estaba rodado de mortífagos, pero ellos no les atacaban. Era el más temido de todos el que estaba batiéndose en duelo.

¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione corriendo hacia allá. Los mortífagos se volvieron al ver a los intrusos, y para dar tiempo a su señor, les atacaron.

¡Desmaius!- exclamaron Draco y Hermione. El hechizo se unió y hizo que al menos 10 mortífagos perdieran el conocimiento.

¡Impedimenta!- exclamó Minerva. Otros 5 mortífagos hicieron puf contra el suelo. Pero habían demasiados. Eran inferiores en número. La profesora McGonagall se apuntó con la varita al cuello y susurró: -sonorus- de inmediato, pronuncio unas palabras- ¡TODOS LOS PROFESORES DE LA ESCUELA, QUE ACUDAN INMEDIATAMENTE A LOS TERRENOS DE HOGWARTS Y MANTENGAN A LOS RESTANTES ALUMNOS A SALVO!-

En breves minutos, todos los profesores aparecieron. McGonagall ya se había quitado el hechizo que le había permitido hablar con esa potencia de voz.

¡Desmaius!- exclamó Hermione

¡Protego!- exclamó el mortífago desviando el hechizo de la alumna. Pero sonrió al ver quienes se acercaban. El frío que les había recorrido a todos fue delatante. Miró hacia arriba y comprobó su sospecha. Centenares de dementores se acercaban a ellos.

¡¿Qué?! Maldición. ¡Expecto Patronum!- exclamó Harry. El gran ciervo plateado salió de su varita y embistió contra ellos, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba a más gente que le ayudara.

¡Expecto Patronum!- Malfoy fue el que conjuró el hechizo, saliendo de él una serpiente enorme que embistió contra los dementores, ayudando así a Harry. Se había puesto a su lado después de evitar a todos los mortífagos que se cruzaron en su camino. Este le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y siguió con el conjuro.

Pero todavía eran demasiados, y las energías de los muchachos se agotaban. Los demás los cubrían de Voldemort y los mortífagos.

De repente, alguien le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor a Harry dejándolo inconsciente. Draco lo cogió con un brazo para que no cayera y lo atrajo hacia sí. Al apartar la varita, el Patronum dejó de ahuyentar a los dementores. Era más importante que su ex-enemigo, Harry, no cayera en manos de Voldemort. Eso sería catastrófico para el mundo mágico.

¡Protego! –gritó Draco, para así evitar el ataque que iba lanzado hacia él y Harry. Todos los que estaban peleando contra mortífagos salieron corriendo en su ayuda.

¡Desmaius!- exclamó Hermione, alcanzando a un par de mortífagos. Se puso delante de Draco con los brazos extendidos. - ¡Para atrapar a Harry y a Draco tendréis que pasar por encima de mí! –exclamó. Draco admiró por primera vez a Hermione por su valentía. La vez que le pegó una bofetada no contaba. Pero podía sentir como ella estaba hecha una furia y que en cualquier momento los mortífagos correrían la misma suerte que Draco.

Enérvate- susurró este a Harry. – Antes de que abras los ojos. Haz como si todavía estés inconsciente y cuando yo me acerque a atacarles, te diré ya, tu te levantas y les atacas ¿vale?- Harry hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza que pasó desapercibido por todos. Draco se levantó del suelo y pasó por el lado de Hermione- ¡YA! –Harry se apartó de Malfoy y lanzó el primer hechizo aturdidor.

Todos volvían a atacar. Hermione lanzó un hechizo silenciador a Voldemort, para que este no atacara a nadie. Sin embargo no funcionó. Voldemort podía realizar hechizos sin hablar. Solo con el pensamiento. Dejó a Hermione inconsciente en menos de 1 segundo y se fue acercando a Harry y a Draco. Les hubiera pillado por sorpresa de no ser porque la cicatriz de Harry le escocía cada vez más. Este se dio la vuelta.

¡Protego!- exclamó. Voldemort no le llegó a dar a tiempo, pero dejó inconsciente a Draco.

Ahora, Harry, te toca a ti- dijo con voz falsamente dulce, intentando ocultar su rabia.

¡Jamás iré contigo! ¡Antes muerto!- exclamó el chico.

Entonces tendrás que ir por las malas. ¡Crucio!- Harry empezó a gritar de dolor, llamando la atención de todos los profesores. Quisieron acercarse, pero los mortífagos les rodearon.

¡Inmovilus!- dijo una voz. Ron Weasley se acercaba corriendo. Los había visto a todos en el mapa. Inmovilizó a casi todos los mortífagos que habían.

Ahora Harry…- seguía Voldemort, al tiempo que había dejado a Harry en grave estado después de parar el hechizo- ¡Desmaius!- Harry cayó inconsciente a sus pies. Voldemort lo tomó en brazos antes de llamar a sus mortífagos con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mi señor, lo ha conseguido. –exclamaron

No hay nada imposible para mí- rió Voldemort. -¡No os acerquéis!- dijo antes de que los profesores se acercaran. -¡o Harry pagará las consecuencias de vuestros actos!- ahí todos pararon, al ver que Voldemort podía cumplir su promesa.- Ahora, adiós!- dicho esto, se apareció con sus mortífagos y en 5 segundos, ya no estaban ahí.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Contestación a los rewiews:**

**Barby-Black: **¿En serio? Vaya, gracias. Conseguirás que me sonroje. Gracias por el rewiew

**Erwen-patricia: **Te ha tocado esperar, lo siento. Y como dice una amiga mía, tengo la vida a salvo hasta que acabe de escribir la historia…así que… ¡me las piro! XD. Gracias por rewiew

**Marinarocio:** Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por el rewiew

**Ginger: **eso mismo le van a preguntar a Dumbledore en este capi. Ya lo leerás.XD Gracias por el rewiew

**Susi-black: **sigo. Gracias por el rewiew

**Ginebra:** Lo de Voldemort lo dejamos para la intriga. Y lo de Draco…bueno…yo siempre he tenido la idea de que él se sentía obligado a estar en el bando de los mortífagos y le enseñaban todo de la pureza de sangre desde bien pequeño, pero que él en realidad no quería eso. Se lo dijo a Dumbledore, y…continuará…('). La explicación vendrá en este capítulo (o eso espero…). Gracias por el rewiew

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg: **¿De veras? Pues yo no creo que sea tan buena…todavía no me trago que tenga más de 20 rewiews, la verdad. Siempre me ha gustado más mi original… Gracias por el rewiew

**CaRoLiNa T: **Feliz Navidad a ti también. El hecho de que no sea romántica…bueno…si te das cuenta, no hay una pareja. Hay varias razones, una de las cuales es porque no me sale bien el romance. Siempre me han salido mejor las historias de aventuras. Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por el rewiew (¿y si hago el intento? Ya veremos…)

**Arwenej: **Creo (iba a ser en el anterior, pero…) que en este capítulo lo explico, y si no será en el siguiente. Pensaba hacer una desaparición misteriosa, pero creo que es hora de que La orden del fénix actúe de verdad. Y tu tranquila, que ascenderán. Ya veremos cuantos saldrán (es lo que digo en todas mis historias). Gracias por el rewiew.

**Capítulo 4: Charla y explicación**

****

- ¡¡HARRYYYY!! –exclamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

- Señor Weasley, señorita Granger ¿podrían hacer el favor de seguirme? –dijo el director- usted también señor Malfoy. –agregó.

- Los tres muchachos les siguieron a paso lento hacia su despacho. Dijo la contraseña que tanto les costó averiguar a Draco y a Hermione y subieron por las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a su despacho. Dumbledore cerró la puerta después de que sus alumnos pasaran.

- Tomad asiento, por favor. – dijo. Draco, Hermione y Ron se sentaron en unos sillones en frente del escritorio del profesor. - ¿Podrían decirme cómo hemos llegado a esta situación? ¿Señor Weasley?

- Bueno, yo sólo sé que en clase de Pociones, hubo un accidente. Una poción hizo que Harry perdiera el conocimiento y su respiración se parase. Hermione y yo lo llevamos a la enfermería y, para nuestra suerte, la señora Pomfrey consiguió sanarlo. Nos ordenó ir a clases. Pero cuando estaba en adivinación, sentí que alguien estaba en peligro. Supe en seguida que se trataba de Harry, pero la profesora Trelawney no me dejó salir. En unos minutos oí la voz de McGonagall, y sentí como mi presentimiento era verdadero. Fui corriendo hacia la sala común y os vi a todos en el mapa del merodeador.

- Insisto, ¿qué es ese mapa?- preguntó Malfoy mas nadie le hizo caso.

- …Bajé corriendo las escaleras y llegué a los terrenos. Lo demás ya lo sabéis

- Bueno, en nuestro caso- dijo Hermione señalando también a Draco – si que nos dejaron salir. Vimos a la señora Pomfrey inconsciente y que Harry no estaba. Fuimos a su despacho, y después de adivinar la contraseña entramos. Después de hablar con usted, fuimos a la enfermería. Se me ocurrió mirar en el mapa del merodeador y encontré a Harry en esa situación. Lo demás ya lo sabéis. Pero hay algo que no me casa en la historia. ¿Cómo es posible que Malfoy esté de nuestro lado?

- Bueno Granger, yo nunca he querido ser mortífago…

&FLASH BACK&

- Profesor Dumbledore

- ¿Sí señor Malfoy?

- Mi padre me acaba de enviar una carta diciéndome que cuando termine Hogwarts me tendré que unir a las filas de…- se detuvo un momento.

- No tema decir su nombre. Temer el nombre, sólo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado

- Esa frase la he oído antes.- ironizó.

- La dijo Granger

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Eso no importa.

- Bueno, como le decía. Me van a obligar a unirme a las filas de V-Voldemort. Pero, yo no quiero ser mortífago, profesor. No le veo la gracia el estar persiguiendo a alguien con cara de serpiente y unos ojos horrorosos que se cree el dueño del mundo. ¡No, no, y no! No quiero. ¡Ayúdeme! Haré lo que sea, mientras no me tenga que unir a sus filas.- Dumbledore quedó pensativo. Podía ser una trampa, pero en los ojos de Draco había auténtica desesperación. Y debía estarlo, porque no solía mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás.

- ¿Le gustaría ser espía para la Orden del Fénix?

- ¡Sí!- exclamó alegre.

- Debe prometer no molestar a los demás alumnos. Especialmente al señor Potter. Él está siendo impuesto a un duro entrenamiento.

- Le tengo un profundo respecto. He madurado, señor. Ya no estoy para peleas infantiles.

- Me gusta oír eso.

- Es lo que siento. ¿Cuál es su plan?

- Verá… usted debería hacer como que sí que quiere ser, y que le gustaría asistir a las reuniones de mortífagos. Seguramente le van a dejar. Usted intenta sacar toda la información posible y luego me lo cuenta. ¿Está preparado?

- Sí

- Ahora, puede irse.

&FIN DEL FLASH BACK&

- Pero la reunión se había celebrado antes de enviar la carta y no pude asistir a los planes de captura. No pude evitar la captura. Lo siento- Draco bajó la cabeza apenado.

Todos guardaron silencio. Les había dejado en estado de shock que Malfoy se viera apenado por Harry. Ahora todos tenían claro que Malfoy no quería ser mortífago.

- Aún así- siguió Hermione recuperándose de su estado- ¿cómo fue que Voldemort llegó aquí? Según el libro Una Historia de Hogwarts, nadie puede materializarse en los terrenos. Por muy Voldemort que sea, no debería poder ¿verdad?

- Señorita Granger, usted debería saber que con animales no funciona la protección.

- Ya, pero Voldemort no es un animal…en el sentido de criatura- añadió

- El señor Oscuro tiene siervos de todo tipo. Uno de ellos…- empezó Dumbledore

- …es una serpiente- concluyó Draco

- ¿Voldemort recibe ayuda de una serpiente? Bueno…no sé por qué me extraño. Él en sí es una serpiente. –dijo Ron. Hermione había palidecido al atar cabos.

- Voldemort mandó a la serpiente esa a desactivar la protección, sabiendo que a ella no la detectarían. Pero ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?

- ¿Recuerda la tempestad que tuvimos hace apenas dos días?

- Sí, se suspendieron todas las clases

- Esa tempestad congeló la fuente de energía de la barrera protectora, por lo que la defensa bajó muchísimo. Pero, por suerte, no hasta el punto de que alguien se materializara, tanto en los terrenos, como en el interior del castillo.

- Pero ese punto ha sido destruido- dijo la profesora McGonagall

- ¿Destruido?- susurró Draco

- Sí, y al parecer ya sabemos de donde procede y porqué.

- Noo- murmuró Hermione.- Entonces, Voldemort supo de la baja de defensa, haciendo que así a Nagini le fuera mucho más fácil entrar. Encontró el punto y lo destruyó… ¿verdad?

- Así me temo, señorita Granger

- Y…Draco- el mencionado abrió los ojos sorprendido porque Hermione le haya hablado por su nombre- siento que nos hayamos llevado todos estos años tan mal, pero de veras te necesitamos. ¿Aceptas mi amistad?- dijo tendiéndole la mano. Este miró la mano de Hermione, a ella, luego de nuevo a su mano, después a ella, y finalmente a su mano. Extendió la suya, y estrechó la de Hermione. Ambos sonrieron. Ron avanzó un paso. Los adultos contemplaban estas escenas entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

- Yo…esto…siento mucho haberme portado tan inmaduramente contigo, y quisiera que me perdonaras…Draco- murmuró Ron con las orejas rojas mirándole a su rodilla derecha y extendiéndole la mano. Draco sonrió y se la estrechó con fuerza. - ¿Amigos?

- Amigos- sonrió el Slytherin. Los adultos sonrieron complacidos al ver que esa barrera de rivalidad se rompía.

- Bueno, profesor Dumbledore. Eso es todo lo que sabemos. ¿Podemos irnos ya? - preguntó Hermione

- Sí, claro. Investigaremos todo esto. Preguntaré a Severus, por si pudiera averiguar algo.

- Yo también lo intentaré- aseguró Draco

- Sin duda. Tenemos confianza en usted, señor Malfoy- dijo la profesora McGonagall- con un poco de suerte, usted podrá averiguar dónde han llevado a Harry.

- Espero poder ser de utilidad- dijo Draco antes de salir por la puerta.

Los tres muchachos fueron de camino a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estaban en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos. Se sentaron a la orilla del lago. Sumidos en sus pensamientos, cada uno estaba ausente de lo que pasaba alrededor. No se daban cuenta de cómo los alumnos de las otras casas les miraban y les apuntaban con el dedo murmurando entre ellos. Tampoco de que un grupo de Slytherin estaba furioso con el rubio por haberles "traicionado". Ni de una lechuza que se acercaba hacia ellos. Concretamente hacia el joven Malfoy. Salió de sus meditaciones cuando la lechuza le picoteó en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Eh, eh, eh!! ¿Qué te crees que haces? –abrió la boca horrorizado al reconocer la lechuza de su padre. Cogió el pergamino que tenía en sus patitas. La lechuza se fue a la lechucería a descansar de tan largo trayecto.

- ¿Qué dice, Draco?- preguntó Hermione.

- Está en blanco. – murmuró

- No, eso significa que tienes que leerla en un lugar aislado para que aparezcan las letras. Es una carta silenciosa.

- Os dejo.- dijo Draco levantándose y encaminándose a la sala común

- ¡Adiós! –se despidieron los Gryffindor.

Draco se dirigía a las mazmorras cuando un grupo de Slytherin le cerraron el paso.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces?

- Ir a mi sala común- respondió fríamente

- ¿para qué?

- ¿Ya ti que te importa? Es mi vida, puedo hacer con ella lo que me de la gana.

- Eres un traidor. Ya veras cuando el señor oscuro se entere de que le has traicionado mezclándote con esa chusma. –Draco se asustó, pero no quiso mostrarlo. Se vio obligado a mentir.

- Estoy con ellos para sacar información sobre Potter. Si descubro su punto débil, podré torturarlo.- los Slytherin sonrieron arrogantes

- ¿Veis? -dijo uno que no había intervenido con anterioridad? -os dije que Draco debería tener sus propias razones. -los demás se...¡sonrojaron!

- Ahora, dejadme ir a la sala común. Tengo tareas pendientes por hacer. Además…no soporto estar al lado de esa chusma. Me dan nauseas- mintió descaradamente

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

- ¡No!- respondió. Se apresuró a corregirse para no levantar sospechas- si ven que más Slytherin intentan hacerse amigos suyos sospecharán de algo. No debéis intervenir ni espiarnos ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, señor Malfoy

- Ahora, iré a la sala común- dicho esto, se separó del grupo Slytherin y siguió por el pasillo de las mazmorras.

No podía creer que se hubieran tragado esa mentira. Pero su mente Slytherin había actuado. "Gracias a dios que se controlar mis sentimientos. Si no, hubiera estallado furioso"- pensó para sí mismo.

- Serpiente siseante- la entrada de la sala común se abrió. Él pasó apresuradamente y se encerró en su habitación. Abrió de nuevo el pergamino. Unas letras de color negro aparecieron. Leyó su contenido:

_Estimado Draco _

_Me es grato anunciarte que hemos capturado a tu rival Potter. Se hará una reunión en nuestra mansión para celebrar esta victoria. Se te informará de todo tipo de planes. Dile a Severus que venga también. Después de todo, el es mortífago, como tú lo serás y yo lo soy. Nuestro señor estará encantado de recibirte. Ansia conocerte en persona. _

_Mañana asistiré a Hogwarts para recogerte. Prepárate lo que tengas que llevarte, pues estarás aquí durante una semana. _

_Saludos,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

- "¡Genial! ¡Ahora podré saber donde los tienen encerrados! Pero debo quedarme aquí para no levantar sospechas"- pensó. –"Les escribiré una lechuza citándoles…"

Cogió un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir apresuradamente

Mientras, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados junto al fuego, preocupados por lo que pudiera contener la carta silenciosa de Draco. Oyeron un picoteo en la ventana. Ron fue a abrir y una lechuza parda entró. El Gryffindor cogió el pergamino.

- ¡Es de Draco!- susurró. Hermione se acercó apresuradamente.

_Ron, Hermione, necesito quedar con vosotros. Mañana a las 10 en punto, en la estatua de la bruja tuerta._

_Saludos_

_Draco_

- ¿Qué querrá?

- Tal vez sea algo sobre la carta silenciosa.

- Pero, para eso podríamos quedar ahora, ¿no?- preguntó Ron

- Por dios, reacciona. Le hemos visto con un grupo de Slytherin. Es posible que se haya metido en un compromiso y no pueda salir de la sala común.

- Cierto. Bueno, yo me voy a mi dormitorio, que ya es tarde.

- ¡Pero Ron! ¡Todavía tienes tarea que hacer!

- Uy, no ha colado- gotita animé

- Por supuesto que no. Llevamos 7 años juntos ¿qué esperabas? Sé cuando mientes y cuando eres sincero. Además, llevarías un buen lío si te lo dejaras todo para mañana. Tienes que hacer la redacción de Pociones, practicar Transformaciones, buscar información sobre los brujos de la edad moderna para historia y…

- ¡Para, para, para! Es muy tarde para poder acabar todo eso.

- ¿Qué sugieres?-preguntó mordaz.

- Sugiero que nos repartamos la tarea. La mitad cada uno y cuando acabemos, nos lo pasamos.

- ¿¡Qué!? Por dios Ron. Me niego. Puedo ayudarte, pero no hacerte la tarea.

- Jooo- puchero por parte del pelirrojo

- Vamos

- Que pesadilla me espera- pensó Ron

En la sala común de Slytherin, un rubio de ojos grises estaba pasando por la misma pesadilla que cierto pelirrojo gryffindoriano.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5

Riku, sé que estás leyendo esto. Estoy recibiendo todos tus reviews, y estoy muy ilusionada. ¡¡Muchísimas gracias:D

Te tengo agregada al msn, si quieres que charlemos, conéctate. ;)

Nos vemos!

Contestación a los rewiews:

**Multijugos3: **Ya lo dije. Son presentimientos. ¿A ti nunca te ha pasado? A mí me pasa a veces. Se muestran como escalofríos. El día que me pasa eso siempre pasa algo malo. Por ejemplo, estaba en la clase de matemáticas y me vino uno de esos. "oh, oh" pensé. Y sí. Examen sorpresa de castellano --'. Gracias por el rewiew

**CaRoLiNa T: **jijiji. Ya veremos. Depende de cómo vaya saliendo la historia. A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no. ¿Y si lo dejo parabólico?… Ya veremos cuando llegue el final . Gracias por el rewiew

**Ginger: **Te devuelvo el abrazo. ¿Dónde está? No sé, ese es el título de la historia . Aquí viene el FBI para buscar…XD Todavía estoy pensando en que lugar lo pueden ocultar. El estado… ya veremos. Dependerá del lugar. Puede ser un lugar con magia oscura que le vaya debilitando y torturando lentamente, o un calabozo cualquiera donde se aburre como una ostra… Ya veremos. Gracias por el rewiew.

**Galadriel-Liv: **Yo no. ¡Debería hacer deberes! Haber si en un capítulo de estos le mantengo ocupado haciendo tarea jujuju que mala soy. Ah, tengo buenas noticias. Seguiré mi original. 10 rewiews ya son lo suyo y si tu vas recomendando, pues mil veces mejor. Muchas gracias por el rewiew.

Ahora sí, la historia.

…se abre el telón…

Capítulo 5: Reunión de mortífagos 

Draco- llamó una voz. El rubio seguía dormido en su cama., agarrado a la almohada para no descubrir la cruel realidad- ¡Draco! ¡Draco, tu padre está fuera esperándote!

¡¡¿Qué!- exclamó levantándose.- Mierda, lo había olvidado- cogió la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Su compañero de cuarto sonrió. ¿Nunca cambiaría? En a penas 10 minutos Draco salió limpio, aseado y sin signos de haberse quedado dormido.

Tranquilo, hoy parece de buen humor

"No me extraña"- pensó Draco. Cogió su pequeña maleta y bajó las escaleras- siento haberle hecho esperar, padre.

Tranquilo, hoy nada perturbará mi felicidad- sonrió.

Por Potter ¿cierto?

Exacto. Tanto tiempo arruinando los planes del señor oscuro y por fin lo tenemos en nuestro poder. – ambos habían salido de la sala común de Slytherin e iban por los pasillos de las mazmorras.

¿Dónde está? –preguntó rogando mentalmente que su padre no sospechara

Ahora mismo lo tendrá el Lord.- Draco disimuló una sonrisa arrogante

Se lo merece- mintió.

Me gusta que hables así, hijo.

¿Cómo saldremos de Hogwarts? La barrera ya se ha arreglado.

Pues eso. Saldremos de Hogwarts y nos apareceremos en casa.- explicó

Ok-

Salieron del castillo y fueron caminando tranquilamente. De repente, Draco recordó que había quedado con los dos Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione.

Espera padre, olvido una cosa muy importante en la sala común. ¿Tienes prisa?

En absoluto, tenemos todo el día. Te espero aquí- aseguró.

Intentaré no tardar- dijo Draco antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior del castillo. Esa conversación le había mantenido distraído, y no se había dado cuenta de que casi estaban a punto de salir de Hogwarts.

Lucius observó a su hijo hasta que se perdió de vista. Convocó a una silla de madera y se sentó a esperarle.

Mientras, Draco iba hacia el lugar donde había quedado. Ron y Hermione ya habían llegado.

¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Ron preocupado

No tengo tiempo. Va a haber una reunión de mortífagos y estaré una semana fuera por petición de mi padre. Me habló de que se hablará del paradero de Harry y en que estado está.

¿En serio? –exclamó Hermione agarrándole de las manos

Sí. Me iba a ir con mi padre cuando he recordado la reunión con vosotros. Me he inventado la escusa de que me había dejado algo. ¿Tenéis a mano algo que me pueda servir?- preguntó rápidamente

Sí, toma. – mostró Ron. Era una navaja. Concretamente la de Harry. – él me dijo una vez, que si le pasaba algo que yo me la quedara. Tenla tú, te podrá hacer falta.

Gracias. – dijo guardándosela en el bolsillo. – me voy ya. Estoy tardando demasiado. Ya os mandaré una lechuza cuando esté solo.

Tranquilo. Sabremos si estás bien. Snape irá contigo ¿verdad? Como tiene que dar clases, volverá. Le pediremos que nos cuente que tal estás.

Cierto. Me lo tengo que llevar. Bueno, nos vemos dentro de una semana. Adiós

Adiós- dijeron los Gryffindor. Draco salió corriendo de la estancia, pero Snape ya le estaba esperando en el vestíbulo.

Vamos Draco.

Mi padre nos espera. Vamos- dijo.

Draco, ¿tu vas a ser mortífago?

Estoy obligado a serlo, pero no quiero- aseguró

Me alegra de tu decisión. Pero entonces ¿qué harás?

Dumbledore me aconsejó que fingiera lo contrario y aprovechara para conseguir información. Al ser el hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort, será menos difícil.

Te mantendré al día de lo que pasa a la escuela

Gracias

Llegaron donde estaba Lucius sentado. Este les sonrió (n/a: uy, que raro) y los tres salieron de Hogwarts. El padre cogió a Draco del brazo y acto seguido se encontraban en su propia casa.

&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, Ron y Hermione conversaban sobre lo hablado apenas unos minutos antes con Draco.

Temo por él, Hermione. ¿Crees que Voldemort le podría descubrir?

No lo sé. Es mucho a lo que se enfrenta. Hay demasiado riesgo. Pero por otra parte, si lo miras por el lado positivo, Draco es un gran actor y sabe ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos en estos casos, o poner una expresión diferente a la que desearía poner. No sé si me entiendes…

Pues la verdad es que no.- admitió Ron

Si esta furioso con Voldemort el mostrará una cara de alegría. Hará las expresiones que ellos quieren ver para que se traguen que quiere ser mortífago. – explicó Hermione, intentando tranquilizar a Ron y a sí misma.

Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero temo por él- murmuró- podría pasarle de todo. Está en grave peligro.

Tengamos fe en él. En sus características Slytherin que le hacen diferente. Siendo uno de los alumnos más inteligentes, conseguirá trazar un plan para poder rescatar a Harry de las garras del señor oscuro.

Eso espero.- hubo un silencio entre ambos- ¿Cuándo crees que va a llegar la lechuza? - preguntó Ron

Es muy probable que la escriba por la noche, cuando se vaya a dormir. Ya es bastante mayor para compartir habitación con alguien, así que aprovechará para informarnos. – dijo Hermione.

Entonces la veremos mañana a la hora del desayuno.

Para menos tardar

Oye

Dime

¿Contestaremos sus cartas?- preguntó el pelirrojo

A menos que lo pida él ni se te ocurra.- respondió la Hermione

¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañado

Ay, Ron. ¿Es que no es obvio?

No- contestó Ron

Le pondríamos en un grave aprieto si recibiera lechuzas de Hogwarts. Snape le mantendrá al día de lo que ocurre, a sí que sospecharían de una trampa. Sería un acto insensato y peligroso.- replicó la joven.

Tienes razón-

Ahora vámonos, o llegaremos tarde a DCAO

Ambos salieron del gran comedor para subir al 3º piso, donde daban la clase de Defensa. Se cruzaban con alumnos de todas las edades que iban hacia sus clases correspondientes.

Hermione- llamó Ron

¿Sí?

Deberíamos entrenarnos ¿no crees?

¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó

Pues lo mismo que hicimos con Harry en cuarto. Aprender más hechizos de defensa, transformaciones, algunas pociones curativas que nos puedan servir, u otros recursos que nos puedan ser útiles a la hora de rescatar a Harry.

Sí. Esta tarde vamos a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre todo lo que podamos necesitar.

"Menos mal que…"

Menos mal que ayer te obligué a que hiciéramos la tarea- completó su amiga. Ron estaba alucinado pero no lo mostró

Sí. – No hubo más tiempo para hablar, pues habían llegado a la clase y cuando tomaron asiento el nuevo profesor entró.

&&&&&&

Draco miró asombrado al vestíbulo de su casa. Había decenas de personas reunidas, festejando algo. En seguida supo que eran los mortífagos.

- "Entonces, si hay mortífagos, Voldemort estará por aquí cerca"- pensó Draco.

Repentinamente todas las conversaciones cesaron. Todos los presentes dejaron de beber y miraron hacia la escaleras. Pero no había nadie. Iban a retomar la fiesta cuando una figura atravesó la pared, cargando a alguien inconsciente en sus brazos.

Era un ser horrible. Tenía los ojos rojos, una cara muy semejante a la de las serpientes, y un cuerpo humano, pero de un color gris ceniza. Era Voldemort. Su vista pasó por todos y cada uno hasta posarse en Draco. Este sintió un escalofrío de temor recorrerle todo su cuerpo. Voldemort desvió la mirada y se la dirigió a Lucius, que asintió con la cabeza.

Mortífagos- empezó el Lord Oscuro.- He aquí un día glorioso para todos nosotros. Tenemos en nuestro poder al chico dorado. Sí, señores- dijo alzando sus brazos y mostrando el cuerpo inerte. Draco abrió los ojos. ¡Era Harry!

"Por lo menos está vivo"- pensó aliviado, sin llegar a mostrarlo y sin que sus ojos le delataran.

…El mismo que ha arruinado en incontables ocasiones mis planes de regreso. El mismo que inconscientemente y sin desearlo me ayudó a regresar. El mismo que ha fastidiado mis planes de destrucción una y otra vez. El mismo chico que ha sobrevivido de mí durante 17 años. – los mortífagos rieron. Excepto Draco y Snape- Ahora miradle. Si parece un niño indefenso cuando duerme. – dijo en un tono falsamente tierno.

¿Qué le habéis hecho?- preguntó MacNair con una sonrisa arrogante y un brillo de crueldad y de diversión en sus ojos.

Me alegra que lo preguntes. Desgraciadamente, no le hemos hecho nada grave, para alivio del joven niño. Queríamos tenerlo intacto, así que únicamente le hemos lanzado un encantamiento aturdidor, para luego insertarle un potente somnífero. Ya habrá tiempo para torturarle y humillarle en frente de todos nosotros. Tendréis el placer de hacerle pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho durante tantos años- los mortífagos rieron.

¿Dónde lo instalaremos finalmente? –preguntó Lucius. Draco estaba que iba a estallar del odio que sentía hacia ese ser cara-de-serpiente. ¿Cómo le podían seguir tanta gente? Era absurdo. Sin embargo, todos le temían. Intentó no mostrarlo, pero cada vez era más difícil, así que se decidió a mirar a Harry. El odio se fue disipando hasta convertirse en compasión y ganas de salvarle.

Por ahora en los calabozos de tu mansión. Ya "buscaremos" un buen lugar para nuestro joven Gryffindor.

¿Y qué hay de mi hijo? Quiere seguir mis pasos y servirle a usted, mi señor-

¿De verdad? –preguntó falsamente asombrado. Draco asintió, mostrando una sinceridad que no sentía en realidad. - Bien. Podrás asistir a nuestras reuniones y recibirás la marca tenebrosa. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente, joven Malfoy?- añadió, creyendo saber la respuesta.

Sí –respondió inconscientemente

¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? – preguntó mirándole malamente. Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había y dicho y se inventó algo eficaz que le pudiera servir.

Dumbledore sospecharía de algo. Una trampa. Por ahora, no debería llevar la marca tenebrosa, y así conseguiría que el vejete tuviera más confianza en mí. ¿No cree usted eso también, milord?- dijo arrodillándose.

Tiene una mente prodigiosa su hijo- le dijo a Lucius. – Estoy de acuerdo contigo, joven Malfoy. Esperaremos a que acabes Hogwarts para ponerte la marca

Genial- aceptó Draco, a pesar de que su voluntad le estaba pidiendo fervientemente que dijera lo contrario, y saliera corriendo. – "Pero no puedo abandonar a Harry. Todos confían en mí y no les pienso traicionar"

Bien, vayamos dentro- dijo Lucius. Draco sabía dónde. Era un salón donde hacían los funerales. Pero Harry no estaba muerto. Era solo que según ellos les había fastidiado tantas veces y saliendo ileso en todas, que se merecía algo más de lo que un prisionero normal tendría. Voldemort coloco el cuerpo del niño dorado en una mesa para que todos le observaran. Estaba muy pálido. Demasiado y su respiración iba muy lenta. ¿Qué le habían hecho exactamente?

Esto no es de un somnífero- dijo Draco.

Chico listo. Me gusta tu hijo, Lucius. Es inteligente, su mente Slytherin va con él y le ayuda en todo tipo de ocasiones.- dijo Voldemort

Lo sé. Eso lo ha sacado de mí- afirmó Lucius.

No me extraña. Sí, joven Malfoy. No le hemos echado un somnífero exactamente. Le hemos dado una poción para dormir…

Eso es lo mismo- dijo Draco

… mezclada con una droga.

¿Qué tipo de droga, milord? –preguntó el joven

&&&&&&

Por la noche, en Hogwarts, concretamente en la biblioteca.

Espero que Draco esté bien y nos informe de lo que esté pasando allá, en su casa.

No tardará mucho en llegar su lechuza.

Ron, llegará mañana por la mañana. Es lo más probable.

Pero…

Nada de peros. Sigue buscando- interrumpió Hermione, mientras ojeaba el índice de "Cómo defenderse en casos desesperadamente desesperados"- y recuerda. Si encuentras algo, lo apuntas en el pergamino.

Sí.

Señor Weasley, señorita Granger- llamó la señora Pince.

¡No hemos hecho nada!- saltó inmediatamente Ron levantando las manos. Todos los que estaban viendo esa escena rieron, incluida la señora Pince.

No, no es eso. Es simplemente que ha llegado una lechuza a la biblioteca y es para vosotros.

¿Una lechuza?- preguntó Ron mientras Hermione metía los libros en una bolsa. Sabía que Draco les escribiría una carta silenciosa y hasta que no estuvieran solos, no la podrían leer.

Sí, con este pergamino- respondió mostrándoselo. Hermione lo cogió.

Gracias señora.. Ahora, si nos disculpa, cogemos todos estos libros prestados

¿Se puede saber que estáis buscando ahí? Lleváis horas en la biblioteca. De ti Granger no me extrañaría, pero ¿de Weasley?

¡Oye!- exclamó Ron ofendido.

¡Ron! Bueno, señora Pince. Encantamientos de defensa.

Sí, eso se ve, ¿es para rescatar al señor Potter, verdad?

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Intuición femenina- Ron bufó.

Pues ni se os ocurra.. Dumbledore y los aurores encontrarán el método, así que no se preocupen.

De todas formas, así mejoraremos en nuestros estudios y nos costará menos- dijo Hermione.

Sí, visto desde ese modo. Ala, marcháos. Ya apuntaré que os habéis llevado esa pila de libros.

Gracias- ambos se fueron de la biblioteca hacia la sala común de Gryffindor

&&&&&

Espero que la lechuza llegue pronto…- pensó Draco antes de dormirse.

&&&&&

_Hola Ron, Hermione._

_Tengo información vital. Durante unos días Harry estará en los calabozos de mi mansión. Todavía no han decidido dónde dejarlo exactamente. Piensan torturarlo y humillarlo diariamente. Es muy peligroso entrar en la mansión, así que habrá que esperar al nuevo lugar de origen. Solo espero que no lo saquen de Inglaterra, o ya será más difícil encontrarlo. En cualquier caso, el rescate no será fácil. Voldemort está aquí, junto a decenas de mortífagos. En cuanto a Harry, él está drogado. Sus energías se desvanecen lentamente si hay magia oscura a su alrededor (por suerte, he sacado detalles y Harry, al ser tan poderoso, solo le afecta la magia oscura de Voldemort, y él no suele estar donde está Harry). Le echaron un somnífero así que ahora duerme. No es recomendable hablar con él, ya que puede haber alguien vigilando y escuchando, al igual que no es recomendable que me contestéis estas cartas, a menos que sea necesario. _

_Pronto os daré más información, en cuanto la sepa._

_Se despide_

_Draco Malfoy_

¿Ves? ¡Aquí está! Se la llevaremos también a Dumbledore- dijo Hermione. Ambos salieron de la sala común como alma que lleva el diablo hasta bajar al 2º piso.- salamandra de nata.

¿Salamandra de nata? –preguntó Ron mientras veía como la estatua les dejaba pasar.

Sí, a Draco y a mí nos toco descubrirla.

Oh

Ambos entraron en el despacho y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. La carta se desvaneció de sus manos cuando Dumbledore abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Les tocaba explicar todo. Iba a ser una larga noche.

Continuará.


	6. Capítulo 6

Siento la tardanza, de verdad UU. Pero no había manera de que me viniera la inspiración. He intentado escribir a medida que se me ocurría, por lo que el capítulo no es muy bueno.

La mitad final del capítulo lo he escrito a la 1 de la madrugada...así que puede no tener mucha coherencia.

Por otra parte, estoy en depresión por causas MUY personales, y no tengo ánimos para escribir. Pero me he dicho que no podía dejaros más con la duda.

Ya sé que escribo penosamente, pero con los reviews me podéis ayudar a mejorar. No os pido solo comentarios halagadores que siempre animan, sino algunas críticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar

En fin, espero que os guste el capítulo.

Contestación a los pocos reviews (pero que igual agradezco)

Jane-Kate¡aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado. Me animé mucho con tu review. Tan sólo había recibido el de Barby…GraciasXD

Barby-Black: Y no lo es. �¡Y por fin lo sigo! Juro que mi musa no me daba…A parte, ando enganchada escribiendo mi original (¡tía, 63 reviews!XDDDDDD) Y yo espero que tu sigas leyéndolo. Gracias

Capítulo 6. Paradero 

HARRY POTTER, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ, HA SIDO SECUESTRADO POR QUIEN-USTEDES-SABEN

_Ya no quedan esperanzas para el mundo mágico. Ya no. Han llegado a nosotros la noticia de que Harry Potter fue secuestrado por el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores ayer por la tarde. Nadie sabe donde está y en qué estado._

_La mínima esperanza que tenemos es que el joven Potter, con su capacidad que tiene para salirse de problemas (y meterse en ellos), pueda escapar de sus secuestradores sano y salvo. Tenemos dos posibilidades entre cien. Un grupo de magos podría organizar un rescate, pero dudamos de que alguien tenga la capacidad para poder rescatarle, una vez que sepa dónde se encuentra y si queda algo por rescatar._

¿Crees que deberíamos decir algo?- preguntó Ron, dejando de leer el Profeta.

Dumbledore sabe lo que nosotros sabemos. Ten fe en Draco. Hace más que suficiente con tener que infiltrarse pasando inadvertido y traer esa información

A lo mejor podría conseguir más información hoy ¿no crees?

Tal vez. No estés tan seguro de eso. Tuvo que costarle sacarle esa información a Voldemort y que este no sospechara.

Pero con el artículo del Profeta…

El artículo no dice nada más de lo que cualquier estudiante sabe.

&&&&&&

¿Nos ha llamado, milord?- preguntó Lucius. Todos tenían puesto su traje de mortífago, incluido Draco (que no estaba muy complacido por ello, cabe decirlo, al igual que Snape)

Sí. Tenemos que decidir dónde trasladar a Harry- el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco. ¡Iba a saber dónde lo pondrían! - ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?

¿La mansión Ryddle?

No, fue arrasada por unos estúpidos muggles- gruñó Voldemort

¿Y si lo dejamos aquí?

Demasiado riesgo- dijo Lucius- los del ministerio ya no tienen tanta confianza en mí, y registran periódicamente cada rincón de mi mansión

¿y qué tal esa casa de Alemania?- Draco tragó saliva esperando ansioso la respuesta. La gente a la que no le pasó inadvertido ese acto, pensó que se trataba de que quería saber donde iban a torturar a su enemigo para él poder ir. Que lejos estaban de la realidad.

¿Aquella en la que…?

Sí.

Bueno…¿qué os parece a vosotros?

Por supuesto

Sí, está bien.

Pues allá le dejamos y allá nos ocultaremos. ¿Alguien en contra¿No? Pues mañana mismo partimos. Hacer vuestras maletas.

Maletas hechas por anticipación, señor.

Joven Malfoy- dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a él- te dejaremos un trasladador para que vuelvas a Hogwarts. Este trasladador se activará mediante un hechizo cada viernes a las6 en punto de la mañana. No lo olvides- dijo dándole un bolígrafo sin tinta.

De acuerdo. – dijo antes de salir de la estancia. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no le veían, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación. Cerró suavemente la puerta, a pesar de que estaba furioso. ¿Cómo le iban a rescatar entonces? Le dolía la cabeza…Quería dormirse, pero debía de escribirles a Ron y Hermione…

&&&&&&&&&&

¡El correo!- gritó un alumno de Hufflepuff segundos antes de que entraran centenares de lechuzas al Gran Comedor. Ron y Hermione buscaron fervientemente la lechuza de Draco. Pero esta no aparecía.

No habrá podido escribirnos todavía.

Ja, eso es lo que tú te crees- respondió Ron señalando a una lechuza que venía hacia ellos.

¡Ahh¡Cambió de lechuza para no levantar sospechas! Vámonos

Pero… ¿y el desayuno?- preguntó Ron

¡Ay! Luego vamos a las cocinas ¿sí?

Ok…

Hermione cogió la carta que traía la lechuza y salieron del Gran Comedor. Se perdieron por unos pasadizos para leer la carta. Esta era muy corta.

_Ron, Hermione. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribiros. Me duele terriblemente la cabeza. _

_Harry va a ser trasladado a Alemania esta noche. Debemos trazar un plan. Rápido._

Si que se tenía que encontrar mal para que le pasase eso ¿no? Volvamos donde Dumbledore para hablarle…

¡yo quiero comeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! –exclamó Ron como un niño pequeño.

¡comerás luego! A veces pareces tan crío… "pero eso es una cosa que le hace especial a mis ojos"- pensó. –"eh… ¿yo he pensado eso?"

Jo…

Oh, ya veo. Bueno, iros- Ron y Hermione salieron del despacho. Ya le habían contado todo lo que les había pasado en las últimas horas.

�¡Comida!- Ron salió disparado por el pasillo en dirección a las cocinas.

¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione, pero éste no la oyó. Cuando llegó a las cocinas los elfos estaban encantados. Ron estaba comiendo vorazmente cada cosa que le traían. – Déjame adivinar- le dijo a Dobby- lleva 5 platos- suspiró con una mirada desaprobadora.

No, señorita. El señorito lleva 11 platos.- respondió el elfo.

�¡Que bruto¿Y todavía come?

Sí, y no se cansa.

�¡Ronald Weasley!- el muchacho la miró y tragó rápidamente.

¿Qué?- preguntó con voz aguda y mirándola temerosamente.

�¡Eres un glotón!- exclamó

Jajajajajajajajaja. Parece mentira que todavía no lo sepas. Aunque empiezo a llenarme. Sí, un vaso de zumo de naranja y ya- le dijo a un elfo que se lo trajo en seguida. Ron lo bebió saboreándolo- Mmm…delicioso…¿decías?- se incorporó y fue con su amiga.

Los profesores no nos querrán hacer mucho caso, salvo por la información que podamos proporcionarles. Debemos trazar un plan, y rápido. Tal vez si pudiéramos consultar con algún Slytherin y pasarlo a nuestro lado…

¡Ya sé! Podemos hacer lo mismo que en 2º curso. Poción multijugos ¿recuerdas?

Ron, eso lleva un mes- dijo Hermione

Snape debe tener esa poción en su armario privado ¿no crees? Para caso de emergencia, todo profesor debe tener un ejemplar de cada una ¿no?

¡Es cierto! Pero no nos la querrá dar.

…- ambos meditaron. ¿Qué les podía ayudar?

La capa- dijeron al unísono.

Y el mapa del merodeador- dijo Ron.

¡Vamos!

Salieron corriendo inmediatamente a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Purple phoenix- dijo Hermione. Entraron y, para no levantar sospechas, se sentaron un rato en la sala común a hablar de cosas sin sentido.

¿Has visto que pedazo ensayo nos ha mandado Snape¡Es increíble!

Vamos Ron, no puede ser para tanto. Son sólo 120 pulgadas…

¡Sólo dice¡Eso me llevará horas!

¿Y qué¿Qué prefieres¿eh?- en ese momento, Hermione le hizo un gesto afirmándole que nadie les prestaba atención, pues pensaban que era una de sus típicas discusiones.

�¡Dormir!

Ya estamos… - dijo de mala manera pero mirándole significativamente.

¿Qué más quieres? Es sábado, vengo de desayunar y lo único que quiero es dormir- y sin que a su amiga le diera tiempo de "discutirle" se fue al dormitorio. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, abrió el baúl de Harry y sacó el mapa junto a la capa de invisibilidad. Puso un montón de cojines bajo la manta y corrió las cortinas, sellándolas con la varita. Comprobó que parecía que él estuviera dentro y se cubrió con la capa. –Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- bajó corriendo las escaleras y le susurró a Hermione- vamos fuera.

Fu…creo que me voy a dar una vuelta.- dijo levantándose.

Ok. ¡Hasta luego! –dijo Ginny que la había oído perfectamente.

Adiós- se despidió. Salió por el cuadro de la señora gorda. Ron comprobó que no había nadie alrededor y la cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad, junto a él.

¿Esta Snape en el despacho? –susurró Hermione mirando el mapa.

No, está todavía en el Gran Comedor.

Venga, vamos.- intentando que sus pisadas no hicieran eco, pero a la vez yendo lo más rápido que le permitía la capa, se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras. Estaban ya por el 1º piso cuando Ron se detuvo.- ¿Qué pasa?

Es Snape- susurró.- Está saliendo del Gran Comedor. Se ha levantado ya. – y olvidando que tenían puesta la capa, se ocultaron tras un estatua. Hermione se asomó justo en el momento que Snape abría la puerta y bajaba las escaleras a las mazmorras.

¿Va hacia el despacho?

Mmm… espera, no lo tengo muy claro. Está en ese pasillo, el de su despacho – musitó.- ¡Un momento¡Ha ido a su clase! Se ha sentado en el pupitre. Parece que va a corregir algo.

¡Ahora es nuestro momento¡Corre!- Hermione le cogió de la mano sin hacer caso del rubor que había cubierto sus mejillas y las de su amigo, y corrieron silenciosamente hacia el despacho. La puerta estaba abierta.

¿Abierta?- susurró

Que raro…esto no me gusta… "tengo la impresión de que nos esperan"- pero descartó esos presentimientos.

Ron y Hermione entraron, y nada más poner un pie en la habitación, una especie de luz roja brotó del suelo y una sirena empezó a sonar. Los jóvenes se asustaron. Oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían rápidamente hacia la estancia. Hermione abrió rápidamente el armario y cogió la poción. Salieron de la habitación, pero…

¡PUM!

Chocaron contra alguien que en ese mismo momento entraba rápidamente. El impulso de ambas fuerzas hizo que los 3 cayeran al suelo, y que la capa se deslizara del cuerpo de los muchachos. Ambos miraron hacia el otro y sus rostros palidecieron.

Era Snape.

&&&He pensado que podría dejar aquí el capítulo…pero 3 meses sin actualizar son demasiados para vosotros, y voy a continuarlo &&&

P…pr…profesor Snape

Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo incorporándose y mirándoles despectivamente.

Ehh….¿Qué tal está usted?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa inocente que no engañó a NADIE.

Vaya, vaya, vaya- repitió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No nos podemos rendir. ¿Se te ocurre algo?- dijo Ron mientras se tumbaba en su cama. Tenía una habitación individual, como le correspondía al ser prefecto.

Draco

¡Que me llamo Ron!

No, no es eso! Draco nos puede ayudar¿No es el alumno favorito de Snape¡Él puede conseguir la poción!

¿Pero cómo no se te había ocurrido antes?- cogió el mapa, pero lo volvió a dejar

…¿Y?

…

¿Ron?

…

�¿Ronald?

Hermione, Draco está con Quién-tú-sabes

Ooops…cierto. Lo había olvidado.

¡Hay que buscar otro método!

Surgir�, Ron…surgirá. Ahora me voy a dormir, estoy reventada por haber tenido que limpiar los inodoros de las mazmorras sin magia.

Yo también. Me va a costar asumir que nos han quitado 345 puntos en una sola noche. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás?

Buff…si las miradas mataran, nos habrían matado unas 1000 veces por segundo.

Tan mal…

Buenas noches- se despidió Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo, que se sonrojó hasta hacer competencia con su pelo.

Bu…buenas noches- tartamudeó.

"Ronald Weasley"- pensó el muchacho- "¿cuándo le vas a decir que te gusta?…..¿Cuándo?"- se durmió.

"Hermione Granger"- pensaba la muchacha ya en su cama- "¿llegará el día en que le dirás lo mucho que te importa? Ojalá sí…Ojalá…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco¡Draco! – el aludido se removió entre las sábanas.

Mmm…¿Qué pasa?

El señor oscuro te espera- el joven se giró hacia el reloj y miró la hora. 5.43

¿A estas horas?

Lo ordena- exigió su padre.

Ok, ahora voy. – en 5 minutos ya estaba listo y presentable. Se puso su túnica de "futuro mortífago" y siguió a Lucius hasta la sala donde se celebraban las reuniones

¿Puedo saber el porqué de su llamada?- preguntó Draco muy educadamente.

Hoy es viernes. Regresas a Hogwarts. Debes informarte de las actualizaciones que ha habido en el colegio. Cualquier chismorreo puede ser útil.

Sí, mi señor. –cogió el trasladador que le tendía la mano fría de Voldemort.

En 10 segundos.

9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…- Draco sintió una sensación de vértigo y como si un gancho le cogiera del ombligo. La estancia donde se encontraba desapareció y pronto estaba en las afueras del colegio.

Ufff…por fin fuera de las garras de esos….desgraciados. – suspiró. – Bueno, Ron, Hermione, aquí estoy para ayudaros. Un fin de semana es un tesoro.

&&&&&&&

Nota de la autora: A quien le interese el motivo de mis 3 meses de tardanza y la localización de la musa, que visite esta web y adivinen de qué se trata: http: 


	7. Capítulo 7

En este capítulo encontraréis por fin a Harry, que tanto añorabais

Debido a la nueva prohibición de fan fiction (no contestar reviews en el propio fic, no sé si os ha llegado la noticia ya…), no podré contestaros.

Pero ya que la mayoría me habéis pedido la dirección que no salió (a saber por qué) en el capítulo anterior, os la paso aquí (le quitáis los espacios y ya podréis entrar): w w w . f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m / a m i d a l a g r a n g e r

No era esa la que os pasé, pero como ha fechas de hoy ya he puesto 7 originales…mejor os paso mi pro-file.

Gracias a todos los que todavía estéis leyendo esto…Y siento de veras la tardanza, pero…ains…tengo mucha falta de inspiración. ¿Alguien vende? Porque de ser así yo os la compro…

Y otra cosa más…¡SIENTO LA TARDANZA! Buaaa…pero, en serio, tenía tantos exámenes y tan poca musa… luego en vacaciones me dediqué a mis originales…y hoy, gracias a un arranque de musa que he tenido, puedo seguir con esto (y ya sé como continuarlo). Pero quiero que sepáis una cosa. A menos que la historia deje de aparecer en mi pro-file ¡NUNCA LA ABANDONARÉ! Os lo juro, me haría un pacto de sangre de no ser porque el ordenador no tiene mano... ¡Os juro que actualizaré mis historias tarde o temprano¡Palabra de honor de los Lavale! (sonó muy Malfoy eso ¿no?)

**ADVERTENCIA: en este capítulo hay unos mínimos spoilers del 6º libro. Quien no lo haya leído, que vaya a w w w. e l u n i v e r s o p o t t e r . c o m . a r . / e p t Ahí lo están traduciendo, y la mención que voy a hacer está entre los que llevan ya en castellano. Solo lleva los spoilers de lo que llevo leído…porque sé quién muere y no quisiera arruinarlo aquí…**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7. _**

**_Alemania y un ataque sorpresa_**

Harry despertó en el momento que notó como su cuerpo caía bruscamente al suelo.

- Nehmen Sie ihn innen (n/a: llevadle dentro)-dijo Voldemort.

- Zu seinen Ordnungen, mein Herr (n/a: como vos ordenéis, mi señor)- respondieron otras voces.

Harry supuso que el idioma que hablaban era alemán. Podía oírles, pero no podía verles. Tenía los ojos vendados, y no llevaba las gafas puestas (obvio)

Un par de manos le cogieron de los brazos y le arrastraron hacia el interior de, lo que pudo suponer por el ruido que hacían sus zapatos al arrastrarse por el suelo, una cabaña. Sintió como le empujaban y cayó en el suelo estrepitosamente. No hizo nada hasta que supo que estaba sólo en la habitación. A tientas y como pudo, buscó algo que pudiera haber afilado en la estancia.

Encontró una daga clavada en el suelo. Frotó la cuerda contra esta lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando estuvo a punto de soltarse alguien entró en la habitación.

- Wie! Das flüchtet! (eh! Que se escapa!) – dijo el guardia. Harry cortó en ese momento las ligaduras y se quitó la venda de los ojos. Saltó a un lado para esquivar al hombre que se lanzaba hacia él. Corrió hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudo. Otro hombre, alertado por el otro inconsciente, llegó. Al verle escapar fue tras él.

- Seien Sie auf der Hut! Er flüchtet! Er läuft für den Flur 4B! (Alerta! Se escapa! Va por el pasillo 4B!)- exclamó a todo pulmón.

- "¿Por qué han tenido que llegar en ese momento?"- pensó angustiado. Tres guardias le bloquearon el paso.

0000OOOO0000

- ¡Draco!- exclamó Hermione lanzándose a sus brazos. Este la recibió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hay?- preguntó Ron.

- A estas horas ya habrán llegado al punto de destino. –contestó el rubio.

- ¿Por qué no te dejaron ir con ellos?

- Dijeron que sería demasiado sospechoso. Que no podría permanecer tanto tiempo fuera de Hogwarts sin que la gente empezara a sospechar.

- Yo creo que han sospechado desde antes que te fueras- intervino Hermione.

- Ya, pero eso fue lo que me dijeron.

- ¿Informamos a Dumbledore?

- No, no creo que nos deje entrar de nuevo en el tema. Me parece que intentarán un rescate dejándonos aislados a nosotros – dijo Draco.

- Hay que organizarlo por nuestra cuenta entonces. – respondió Hermione convencida.

- Tendríamos que organizarnos.

- Sí. Ron, por favor¿puedes ir a las cocinas y traer algo para beber? –suplicó Hermione.

- ¿EEEEHH¿¿Por qué yooo?

- Vamooos…- respondió poniendo cara de perrito abandonado. – Así podras darte un atracón.

- Ok…¬¬ iré sólo por eso ¿eh?¬¬

-

- ¬¬

- '

- ¬¬

- ''

- ¬¬ - Ron salió por la puerta.

- Uff…al fin.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ron no nos servirá mucho de ayuda. Creo que hay que planearlo entre tú y yo, y como las cocinas quedan lejos…

- ¿Cuánto?

- Me parece que era en el primer piso

- Y estamos en el séptimo. ¡Ja! Buena jugada Hermione.

- Gracias Bueno, a lo que íbamos. – dijo buscando en su mochila, al tiempo que se arrodillaban en el suelo. De entre libros sacó un pergamino. – apuntemos aquí las estrategias. Vamos a necesitar un traslador, porque ya no nos podemos aparecer fuera y dentro de los terrenos de hogwarts.

- ¿Ya han restaurado la barrera?

- ¡La restauraron antes de que tu te fueras! ¬¬

- ¿Ah sí¡Ay, que memoria la mía!

- Ya¬¬

- Esto…Hermione…

- ¿sí?

- Perdóname

- ¿Eh¿Por lo de tu mala memoria? Tranquilo, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano de despreocupación.

- No…por lo hice el curso pasado. Intenté matar a Harry¡pero no lo quise yo! Quien-tu-sabes me ordenó hacerlo y yo…aún era un cobarde. Y lo que le hice en el tren…no me lo voy a perdonar nunca. ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?

- Draco, Draco.- llamó Hermione. El mencionado la miró con ojos tristes- nosotros sabemos que te obligaban. Por lo menos Ron y yo.

- Vaya, Draco. Así que nos estás traicionando ¿eh? – dijo una voz fría, calculadora y elegante. Ambos se tensaron y un escalofrío les recorrió por toda la médula espinal. - ¿Cómo puede ser que te estés juntando con una sangre-sucia después de cómo te educamos tu madre y yo?- preguntó su padre entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?- preguntó Hermione

- No tiene sentido responder a una pregunta cuestionada por una vulgar sangre-sucia- respondió con desdén.

- ¡No llames así a Hermione! – Lucius Malfoy rió socarronamente

- Vaya, vaya…- dijo en un tono falsamente emocionado- ¿ahora tienes una novia Gryffindor?

- No- respondió Draco sacando su varita.

- ¡Draco¡No puedes hacer nada contra tu propio padre!- Hermione le retuvo cogiéndole del brazo con el que sujetaba la varita y estrechándolo contra sí misma. Este se zafó y apuntó a su padre.

- ¿Sí¿Qué vas a hacerme Draco?

- ¡Desmaius! –dijo una voz detrás de Lucius. Un rayo rojo le alcanzó y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Hermione corrió hacia Ron, que todavía tenía la varita alzada y 3 cervezas de mantequilla sujetas en su mano izquierda. Pero cuando estaba pasando el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy, este, sin previo aviso, abrió los ojos y la cogió del tobillo, haciéndola caer. Ron sonrió maléficamente. Draco se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había pasado desapercibido por ellos segundos antes…sus ojos…sus ojos vivos y alegres ahora estaban vacíos, opacos y sobre todo…fríos. Fríos y sin sentimientos: no era Ron. El auténtico Ron yacía inconsciente en el 4º piso, con unos cuantos pelos arrancados. Sea quien fuese el que había ahí, estaba usando la poción Multijugos.

- ¿Qué!- Lucius Malfoy se incorporaba sacudiéndose el inexistente polvo de su túnica, con una mirada orgullosa.

- Me parece que vas a hacer compañía a tu joven amigo Potter- rió con desprecio "Ron". Draco no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué su padre le había seguido¿Cómo les había encontrado¿No estaba la sala protegida? Lo siguiente que vio fue la varita de su padre apuntándole. Hizo unos movimientos complicados con la varita, sin pronunciar nada, y Draco subo lo que iba a pasar: había hablado con Hermione y supo del encantamiento desactivador que le lanzaron. Pero él no tendría la suerte de ser curado como ella… No pudo hacer nada, sus piernas estaban inmovilizadas ante el hecho que su padre le estaba atacando. ¡A él¡A su propio hijo! Era demasiado para el joven rubio de 17 años…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Draco? –murmuró Hermione. No había nadie a su alrededor- O cielos, o cielos… no puedo creer que le hayan secuestrado a él también. Eso quiere decir…¿habrán matado a Harry? No no, Hermione- se dijo en un intento de tranquilizarse- te estás volviendo paranoica. ¡Voldemort quiere a Harry para algo! No puede matarle…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- mmm…¿dónde estoy? –murmuró el mencionado en la escena anterior. Miró a su alrededor. Una celda lúgubre y húmeda, con paredes marrones, de piedra desgastada. Afortunadamente, la celda estaba decentemente limpia. Él sabía por los libros muggles que había leído gracias a Severus que la gente que habita en celdas sucias durante mucho tiempo, acaba cogiendo la famosa popular de la peste, o en los peores casos la lepra (aunque él no estaba seguro de cuál era peor). Se oía un gran alboroto en el exterior. Su curiosidad ganó a sus miedos y se asomó por la rendijas de la ventanita en la parte superior de la puerta. Un grupo de mortífagos estaban agarrando a alguien que intentaba escapar desesperadamente.

- Así que has intentado escapar de mí. – dijo una voz fría y siseante (n/a: aquí todas las voces son frías XDD soy una friolera ¿os habéis dado cuenta? Jajaja. Champiiiñóóón polaaar…:P, esto…sigo con el fic). Voldemort estaba en frente de ellos. Alzó dos dedos y tocando la frente del desafortunado, o desafortunada, que no había conseguido escapar, murmuró unas palabras y la figura cayó inconsciente. Draco se apartó rápidamente antes de que se dieran la vuelta. Los pasos se acercaban. La puerta se abrió y tiraron al mago al interior. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, ya estaban solos. Draco lo reconoció.

- ¡Dios mío, Harry! Enervate- susurró. No se explicaba cómo podía tener todavía su varita…Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Y, por el contrario, se incorporó muy rápido y con expresión frustada.

- ¿Malfoy¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Draco…les dio por capturarme.

- ¿A ti también?

- Yo tampoco me lo explico¬¬ ni sé como pudieron encontrar la sala de los menesteres. – un rayo golpeó la mente de Harry.

- ¿Y Ron y Hermione¿Están bien?- dijo agarrándole de los brazos y con una mirada de desesperación

- Sí, sí. Que yo sepa ellos están muy bien…

- Pues no sé si fiarme de ti después de lo que me hiciste el año pasado en el tren. Si no hubiera sido por Tonks…

- ¡oye¡Me estabas espiando¿Qué quieres¿Qué encima te diera dos besitos de buenos días o qué?

- Pues no…pero dejarme inmovilizado y cubierto con la capa invisible, por no mencionar que ME ROMPISTE LA NARIZ, cacho bruto¬¬, y no cambiar de opinión ni si quiera cuando el tren empezó la vuelta a Londres…¬¬ ¡Te pasaste!

- Sí, me pasé, lo reconozco…- dijo arrepentido. –Lo siento.

- Okk…….espera, espera, cheeeto parado. ¿Qué has dicho¿Puedes repetir lo último?- dijo Harry con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, de las pocas que había tenido.

- Esto…dije lo siento. Mis disculpas. Perdóname. I'm sorry. Excuse moi…

- ¡Entonces no estoy con Draco Malfoy!

- ?

- Draco Malfoy NUNCA se rebajaría a pedirme perdon por algo que hizo él consciente y con toda la maldad que pudo¬¬

- ? No. SÍ soy Draco Malfoy, el dragón de la familia. "Elegancia ante todo" es nuestro lema de familia. Y no me estoy rebajando, solo estoy dejando de ser un Malfoy estando con un amigo al borde de la muerte.

- Oh…- Harry bajó la mirada, y se sentó en un borde de la celda, algo alejado de Draco. En ese momento, unos gritos de horror se oyeron por todo el pasillo. Gente encapuchada corriendo con las varitas en alto, y cayendo inconscientes debido a que otros magos les lanzaban hechizos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco.

Siguieron oyendo todo el escándalo, intentando imaginarse qué estaba ocurriendo, y quién estaba ahí para armar tanto alboroto.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya- se oyó murmurar a Voldemort. - ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Repentinamente, una nube negra brotó rápidamente del suelo rodeando a Harry por completo. Draco corrió hacia él, pero cuando llegó, había desaparecido. Esa nube debía ser alguien. Alguien con poderes muy poderosos. Supo que era Voldemort en cuestión de segundos.

La puerta desapareció también, pero una especie de barrera le impedía salir. Las paredes también se hicieron transparentes. Draco ya podía ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor:

Aurores.

Centenares de aurores habían aparecido ahí, atacando a los mortífagos que pillaban por su camino. Habían derribado a todos, cuando llegaron a Voldemort. Todos los del lado de la luz palidecieron. Voldemort tenía agarrado a Harry del cuello, levantado a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Los aurores se paralizaron. Voldemort hizo una floritura con su mano libre y las cinco primeras hileras de aurores salieron despedidas hacia los lados, todos muertos. El resto tragó saliva, pero prepararon sus varitas.

Estaban a punto de realizar el encantamiento escudo cuando Voldemort volvió a hacer ese movimiento, en esa ocasión un poco más exagerado, y de nuevo cinco hileras de aurores salieron despedidas. Aún quedaban muchos, pero con el poder que ya tenía Voldemort, les iba a ser muy difícil vencerle. Pero este había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Sonrió maléficamente y apretó más el cuello de Harry. El joven estaba tomando forzadas bocanadas de aire para poder seguir respirando, mientras sentía que toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza para intentar transmitirle más oxígeno, al tiempo que la cicatriz le dolía a mares. Tenía la sensación de que su cabeza iba a estallar ante tanta presión. Podía sentir que Voldemort ya no estaba usando Oclumancia. Por el contrario, sabiendo lo que le pasaba al muchacho, usó el encantamiento que unía las mentes de alguna manera y el dolor de cicatriz de Harry aumentó terriblemente al sentir la enorme ira y odio que irradiaba hacia todos los presentes.

Intentó dirigir su vista hacia la misma persona que Voldemort estaba viendo con esa despreciable sonrisa, y se sorprendió al ver quién era.

Dumbledore

Dumbledore estaba ahí. ¿No podía hacer nada¡Dios mío, se estaba ahogando! La llama de la furia que irradiaba en los ojos penetrantes de Dumbledore no estaba pasando desapercibida por nadie. Todos los aurores que había a su alrededor se apartaron mientras que el anciano se acercaba aún con pasos calmados hacia el antiguo alumno modelo, Tom Ryddle.

- Suelta a Harry, Tom. – Harry pudo notar como crecía la irritación en su adversario cara-serpiente.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué puedes hacer tu para impedir la muerte del muchacho¡Venga¡A ver cómo te las apañas ahora para sacar de este lío a tu alumno favorito! Y rapidito. Solo le quedan segundos de vida- terminó con una macabra carcajada mientras Dumbledore sentía gotas de sudor provenientes de la inquietud al comprobar que Voldemort tenía razón: Harry sólo tenía segundos de vida.


	8. Capítulo 8

_Nota: este capítulo va a ser más corto de lo normal, al igual que el 9, por lo que en unos días lo veréis. _

_Muchas gracias a Genesis, por haber sido la única persona que ha firmado en el corto plazo de tiempo._

**_Capítulo 8: renacimiento_**

Harry no podía ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Bien era cierto que podía oírlo, pero su cerebro estaba completamente ocupado intentando calmar de alguna forma el terrible dolor que se estaba apoderando de su cicatriz.

No habría sentido la mano helada de Voldemort apretándole el cuello de no ser consciente de que le estaba faltando el aire. Tomaba grandes bocanadas cada vez que aspiraba, y se sentía morir al tiempo que el dolor de la cicatriz iba aumentado a mares a cada segundo.

- ¡Albus, haga algo! –exclamó un Auror. Dumbledore tenía los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido. Draco probaba diferentes hechizos para abrir la maldita puerta invisible que le impedía ayudar.

Sabía que esta estaba hecha a prueba de hechizos, y que nadie que no fuera poderoso la abriría.

Pero una fugaz idea pasó por su desesperada mente. Sacó un artículo de los gemelos Weasley (cortesía de Ron, ya que le sobraban) y lo metió por la cerradura. Le prendió fuego con la varita y en unos segundos la cerradura estalló.

- ¡Impedimenta!- exclamó apuntando a Voldemort. Al recibir el hechizo, se tornó de un color rojizo, pero con unas pequeñas distorsiones, y una risa divertida, volvió a su color normal

- ¡Eso¡Tú atácame que yo absorbo tus poderes¡Puedo repeler cualquier hechizo!

- "Entonces me toca ser lo que más detesto"- corrió hacia Voldemort y antes de que pudiera pararle, le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas en "cierta parte". El cara-serpiente hizo una mueca de dolor, recuperando la compostura al instante.

- ¿Crees en serio que un truco muggle puede detenerme? – dijo con desprecio, al tiempo que devolvía los infortunados ataques de los aurores. - ¡Nada muggle o mágico podrá detenerme ahora que estoy en la cumbre del poder! Ni siquiera…- dijo mirando con desprecio a Harry- …el niño dorado. – súbitamente la mano que estaba asfixiando a Harry empezó a carbonizarse, y le soltó en una exclamación de dolor.

- "¿Esto no es lo que le pasó a Quirrel?"- pensó Dumbledore, por primera vez, sorprendido. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su demacrado rostro. Era de esperar.

- ¿Qué¡¡Tú¡Dumbledore¡Tú has hecho esto!- dijo furioso. Entonces, una mueca de ironía surgió en su cara. – Pero… no te va a servir de nada- miró hacia el hueco que había por la falta de la mano. Sin pretenderlo, todos observaron atentamente.

Draco, y la mayoría de los presentes, incluyendo mortífagos, tuvieron que ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa. Unos dedos rígidos se asomaban por el hueco, al igual que el resto de la mano hasta volver a su sitio, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- "¿Le ha crecido la mano¡Dios mío!"- se horrorizó Draco.

- Por algo me llaman el hombre serpiente….Ya lo ves Dumbledore, ya no eres el mago más poderoso. ¡Nunca conseguiréis vencerme!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione corriendo hacia el susodicho, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. – Enervate- Ron se incorporó aturdido - ¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunta agachándose a su lado.

- No lo sé…Iba a llevaros unas cervezas de mantequilla cuando sentí que algo me golpeaba en la espalda y no recuerdo nada más…

- Tengo malas noticias. Los mortífagos han descubierto a Draco y le han raptado.

- ¡No!

- Sí…y parece ser que Dumbledore no está, según McGonagall.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me la he encontrado por el camino.

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarles?

- Me temo que no…No tenemos ningún trasladador para ir a Alemania.

- ¿Alemania!

- ¿Dónde se supone que has estado en las últimas reuniones, cabeza de chorlito? –pero su expresión de enfado se suavizó en seguida. Miró por unos instantes a los ojos azules de Ron antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y romper a llorar

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? –preguntó alarmado mientras dudaba antes de rodear su frágil cuerpo (n/a: sí, frágil tus ganas ¬¬ ¿y el puñetazo que le metió a Malfoy, que le estampó contra la piedra que había detrás? ¬¬ Frágil cuerpo…) con sus brazos.

- Estoy asustada…-sollozó.- Primero raptan a Harry, luego a Draco. ¿Y si deciden raptarte a ti¿Qué hago yo si te raptan a ti¡No lo soportaría!

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó esperanzado. Era imposible pero…tal vez…sólo tal vez…

- ¿No lo entiendes? Dios mío Ron…desde ese día en el tren. Ese día hace siete largos años, seguido de estúpidas discusiones y peleas que solo conseguían hacernos daño, o por lo menos a mí. ¿No lo entiendes¡Te quiero Ron¡No quiero que te capturen a ti, no podría con eso!- Ron no cabía en sí de asombro. Hermione, en cambio, no soltaba el abrazo y un extenso rubor cubría sus mejillas haciendo competencia con el pelo de su "amigo".

- ……..¿Sabes el tiempo que he estado esperando para que me dijeras eso?- Hermione se separó mirándole directamente a los ojos. Ron se sintió algo azorado- 7 años…desde ese día en el tren, que entraste buscando el sapo de Neville. –la chica sonrió levemente mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por su rostro. Ron se las limpió con el pulgar derecho mientras pensaba en el ángel que tenía delante suya. Inconscientemente acercaron su rostro hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Cuando el beso estaba pasando de tímido a apasionado por el tiempo perdido oyeron una onda de aplausos haciéndolos separarse.

Prácticamente todo el colegio estaba mirando la escena. Ambos se separaron totalmente y se ruborizaron intensamente.

- ¡A buenas horas¡¡7 años esperando esto! –gritó alguien mientras el resto del alumnado asentía y seguía aplaudiendo estruendosamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- " Por lo menos, si Voldemort acaba matándome, podré volver a ver a mis padres"- pensó Harry intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

- No pienses eso, Harry. – dijo una voz espectral. Harry levantó la mirada. Había una mujer delante de él. Era un espectro, pero no lo hubiera sabido de no ser porque podía ver a través de ella la pared de atrás. Tenía el pelo largo y liso, de un color rojo tirando a castaño. Unos ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban en su rostro. Harry tragó saliva, intentando retener las lágrimas.

- ¿Mamá? – otros dos espectros se aparecieron a su derecha. Ambos varones. Uno… la viva imagen de Harry. Exactamente igual a él. - ¿Papá? – y el otro no hizo falta examinarlo para reconocerlo. -¿Sirius! – ahora las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, sin hacer nada por detenerlas. A pesar de la situación, no podía ser más feliz.


	9. Capítulo 9

_DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO A GENESIS. ¡FELICIDADES¡MUAKS¡QUE CUMPLAS MÁS! Como ves lo he publicado antes de tiempo._

**_Capítulo 9 o epílogo. La profecía se cumple _**

- Sí, Harry.

- Vosotros…yo…yo pensaba…

- Y casi lo estamos –Harry no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante el "casi".

- ¿A qué te refieres? – miró alrededor. Todos estaban inmovilizados. Pero así, inmovilizados. El tiempo se había detenido, Voldemort tenía la boca abierta, sosteniendo la varita y señalando a Harry. Dumbledore estaba tieso, con los ojos cerrados, seguramente apunto de lanzar, o ya lo estaba lanzando, un hechizo no-verbal hacia Voldemort.

- Harry –intervino Sirius- ¿nunca has oído hablar del hechizo _broken death_?

- ¿muerte rota?

- Exacto. Siempre que el asesino lo haya hecho por su propia voluntad, si rompes su varita en 3 trozos iguales, y si digo iguales es igual, ni un milímetro más ni uno menos, conseguirás resucitar a todos los que fueron arrancados de la vida de forma tan despiadada.

- ¡Pero no puedo¡No tengo tanta precisión!

- ¿Olvidas que eres un mago?

- ¡Tendré que matar a Voldemort para poder conseguir la varita!

- Así es…la profecía se tiene que cumplir. –dijo James Potter.

- Papá…¿conocías la profecía?

- Por eso huíamos, te teníamos que mantener a salvo.

- Ahora escúchame, Harry- dijo James arrodillándose frente a él y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hijo. – Quieras devolvernos a la vida o no, vas a tener que matarle. La profecía así lo dice.

- Pienso devolveros a la vida- dijo Harry cambiando su expresión de confusión por una decidida. El tiempo volvió. Los espectros seguían ahí. Todos, incluyendo Voldemort, les miraron asombrados. Ese momento de distracción fue aprovechado para los dos jóvenes. Con tan solo una mirada, supieron lo que debían hacer. Draco corrió y desarmó a Voldemort, cogiendo sus brazos y presionándolos con la espalda (n/a: no recuerdo como se llama esa técnica, pero un amigo mío me inmovilizó así…No, no. Estábamos jugando a Tinieblas en mi habitación y para que no le descubriera, me inmovilizó…un rato así hasta que acerté con el talón en cierta parte sensible…y le pillé:PXDDDD). Voldemort intentó zafarse, pero Dumbledore también aprovechó y le lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador. Sin embargo Voldemort lo volvió a absorber. Hubo un momento en el que casi se escapa de las manos de Draco, pero este le tenía bien sujeto. No por nada le habían ayudado a defenderse.

- ¡Finite Incatatem! – exclamó Harry apuntando a Voldemort. Una especie de sombra verde azulado salió de su cuerpo y se disipó en el aire- Ahora…- murmuró parándose en frente suya. De repente, tan solo los ojos de Voldemort se podían mover. Harry agradeció con la mirada a Draco, por haber utilizado un hechizo no-verbal. Levantó la varita, apuntándole al pecho. – Vas a pagar todos tus crímenes, maldiciones y asesinatos que has lanzado a gente inocente. Espero liberarme de ti de una vez por todas…Llevo 17 años sufriendo por tu culpa. Sufriendo más que ningún chico o chica de mi edad, y posiblemente más que cualquier adulto normal. Ha llegado tu fin, Voldemort. Tu reinado de oscuridad ha acabado al fin, y nadie seguirá tus pasos. ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó al fin. Voldemort calló a sus pies…agonizante de dolor. No estaba muerto. No podía morir así. Su espíritu intentaba escapar otra vez, y repetir la historia.

- ¡clostkeint! – exclamó Dumbledore. Voldemort quedó encerrado con Harry en una especie de barrera de la que no podría escapar. Levantó la varita y con su último aliento de vida murmuró:

- Morg…Morgvloent- un rayo negro alcanzó al pecho del moreno antes de que este pudiera defenderse. Sin embargo, no pasó nada. Nada más.

- ¡Callermort! –remató Harry. El cuerpo de Voldemort se convirtió en cenizas, y las cenizas…en nada. Voldemort por fin había sido vencido. O casi…en el momento que su cuerpo desapareció, a Harry empezó a perder sus fuerzas. Lo había olvidado. Voldemort le había lanzado una antigua maldición que compartía sus destinos. A menos que destruyera su varita, Harry moriría. Puso toda su fuerza y precisión en la varita. Entonces vio una especie de aro que subía desde su codo hasta llegar a mitad de la varita. Era del hechizo. La potencia del hechizo. Pero de esa distancia no pasaba. Harry intentó reunir todas sus fuerzas, pero tan solo avanzó unos pocos milímetros. Sintió que una mano se posaba en la que sostenía la varita, y otra en su hombro izquierdo. Miró a su derecha para ver a un Draco sudoroso intentando transmitirle energía.

Ese simple gesto le dio fuerzas sacadas de a saber dónde suficientes para poder realizar el hechizo y volver a tener a sus padres con él otra vez…

- ¡Broken Death! – exclamó. De su varita salió una especie de rayo anaranjado que dio a la varita de Voldemort. Una luz cegadora les envolvió por unos instantes para luego desaparecer. Harry miró hacia la varita…dividida en tres trozos exactamente iguales. Alzó la vista. Sus padres estaban ahí. Con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió hacia ellos. Rodeó a ambos con los brazos y rompió a llorar en un llanto de felicidad.

- Mamá…papá…- murmuraba entre sollozos. Ambos le rodearon con sus brazos en gesto paternal y maternal. Tras ellos habían un montón de personas mirando aturdidos el lugar. Debían ser todas las víctimas de Voldemort. Se separó y se enjugó las lágrimas- Debo…Debo liberar a Sirius.

- Ahora descansa, hijo. Necesitarás fuerzas para hacerlo. – Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano, y Harry cayó dormido en brazos de James Potter.

- Es como tú, James. Exactamente igual a ti.

- Orgullo Potter. Pelo rebelde y cara inocente

- Más que orgullo será una maldición. Vuestro pelo es imposible de arreglar. Y cara inocente…¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Tu de inocente tienes lo mismo que yo de Malfoy.

- Sí, mira. Tienes unas mechas rubias- rió James.

- Por favor, señores Potter. ¿Podrían calmarse y dejar de discutir como dos estudiantes?

- Sí, señor.- respondieron rápidamente

- Ahora hay que llevar a vuestro hijo a dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall- ¡todo el mundo a sus salas comunes¡fuera¡¡FUERA! Granger, Weasley, ustedes vengan conmigo.

- "¿Qué hemos hecho ahora?" –pensaron. Caminaron por los largos y peculiares pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la oficina del director. – "Oh oh…"

- No pongas esas caras- dijo McGonagall- No os voy a dar un castigo por el espectáculo que habéis dado. – Ambos muchachos se ruborizaron. – "Palmera datilera"

- "Ya la han cambiado…" –pensó Hermione. Subieron por las escaleras y abrieron la puerta.

- ¿Harry? – pero al ver quién había detrás del joven mago abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- ¿James y Lily Potter? Pero…vosotros…nosotros pensábamos.

- Harry ha conseguido revivirnos. Por favor¿podríais conducirnos a su habitación personal?

- Ehh…sí, claro.

&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Ha despertado ya?

- No, todavía no…¿qué le habrá agotado de esa manera? – Harry estaba seguro de que esas voces eran las de sus amigos, Ron y Hermione. ¿De quién hablan¿De él? Pensó en sus padres…Por fin vivos. 17 años sin ellos y ahora… un complicado hechizo les había devuelto con él…Ahora, entrarían de nuevo los merodeadores…¡Sirius! Harry abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos antes de que él pudiera verla.

- ¡Por fin! Estábamos muy preocupados. ¿Qué te pasó ahí¿Te han hecho algo¿Por qué estabas tan cansado¿Cómo has conseguido revivir a tus padres¿Cómo…?

- Hermione, déjale respirar. – dijo Ron separándola cariñosamente. Harry se dio cuenta de ese gesto.

- Oye…vosotros…

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron inocentemente. Eso fue la gota.

- ¡Sois pareja por fin!

- ¿EEEEH¿¿Cómo lo has?- preguntaron atropelladamente y muy sonrojados.

- Intuición Potteriana.

- Eso no existe¬¬ -gruñó Hermione

- Me alegro por vosotros. – terminó Harry. Ambos suspiraron y sonrieron, todavía algo ruborizados.- Y respondiendo a vuestras preguntas, no fue nada grave, Voldemort…- empezó a relatarles todo lo que recordaba, y cómo consiguió revivir a sus padres. – Y ahora tengo que ir a por Lestrange. Tengo que revivir a Sirius, como sea.

- Harry…tienes un corazón de oro…Pero yo también he oído hablar de ese hechizo, y solo se puede hacer una vez. Después, nunca tendrás las fuerzas suficientes para realizar otro. Si lo intentas, podrías morir.

- Draco me ayudó…¡puedo hacerlo otra vez¡¡Sirius ha sido como un padre-hermano para mí¡No puedo dejarle!

- Harry…Sirius prefiere tu felicidad a que sufras por su culpa. Déjalo ir.

- ¡No¿Es que no lo entiendes? – Harry salió apresuradamente de la cama- ¿Y mis padres?

- En el Gran Comedor. Ahora mismo estarán siendo observados por todos los asombrados alumnos.

- Voy para allá

- ¡Harry! –llamó Hermione en vano. Este había salido ya de la habitación y bajado corriendo las escaleras. Corrió hacia el Gran Comedor, y cuando entró fue directamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, sentándose entre Seamus y Parvati.

- Harry¿esos de ahí no son tus padres?

- Sí –respondió

- Pero…estaban…bueno…muertos¿no¿Cómo es que están ahí?

- Es una larga historia.

………..

2 meses y medio después…

………

- ¿Estás seguro de que Bellatrix Lestrange vive aquí? –preguntó Harry a Dumbledore.

- Completamente. – Entonces una mujer de ya 50 años salió de la casa vieja y destartalada que estaban vigilando.

- ¡Es ella! – un montón de aurores la rodearon.

- ¡Accio Varita! – exclamó Dumbledore. Otro auror se encargó de eliminarla.

- Ahora, Harry. Es tu turno- dijo James.

- ¡Broken Death!- exclamó apuntando a la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange. Esta se partió…en dos trozos. – Nooo… ¡Sirius! – la desesperación le inundó, pero intentó seguir concentrado.

- Harry…tranquilo, no pasa nada- dijo una voz.

- ¡Sirius! –exclamó abrazándolo

- Ahora ya estamos todos reunidos- dijo Lily.

- ¡Sí! –exclamó Harry. – Por fin podré vivir una vida normal…

**_FIN_**

Vale, no me lo digáis…El capítulo 9 ha estado PENOSO. Sí, lo sé. Pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Yo no os he obligado a leerlo.

¡Ahora podré meterme de lleno en mis originales:D

Gracias a todas las personas que habéis estado leyendo la historia desde el principio.


End file.
